The present disclosure relates generally to compounds and methods for providing corrosion inhibition in subterranean operations, pipelines, and other related operations.
Corrosion of metal surfaces may occur when the metal surfaces are contacted by a corrosive environment. Such contact could include corrosive fluids or other compounds such as oxidizers (e.g., electrochemical oxidizer, a chemical oxidizer, or the like). Similarly, acidic conditions, contact with compounds containing water vapor in the presence of air and/or oxygen, and contact with compounds containing halides or halide ions (e.g., bromide or chloride ions) may result in corrosion of a metal surface. As used herein, the term “corrosion” refers to any reaction or interaction between a metal and its environment that causes some deterioration of the metal or its properties. Examples of common types of corrosion include, but are not limited to, the rusting of a metal, the dissolution of a metal in acids, and patina development on the surface of a metal.
Metal and other surfaces in subterranean operations—such as downhole tubing and equipment, subset or surface pipelines, pressure vessels, storage tanks, and the like—frequently come into contact with corrosive environments. To combat potential corrosion problems, various corrosion inhibitors have been used to reduce or substantially prevent corrosion of metal and metal alloy surfaces on downhole equipment, with varying levels of success. As used herein, the term “inhibit” and its derivatives refer to a lessening of the tendency of a phenomenon to occur and/or the degree to which that phenomenon occurs. The term “inhibit” does not imply any particular degree or amount of inhibition.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.